


Lipstick talk

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lex's daughter is a salty genius, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Little Lena Luthor has her own thing going on. Her world is her family and she does not like people trying to change that





	Lipstick talk

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely enough I had this idea for AGES just never got to write it

Things like presentations and ceremonies. They were not for children. They really were not but they made them suffer through them anyway. She really did pity the children that had never sat through board meetings.

The ones that had never seen a council up close and never saw how people scurrying for favour and clout wasted so much time by talking.

No matter how she looked at it, no matter how she looked at things everything could be easily solved in two hours or less. There were not that many children that had to be rewarded. Not that many awards to be given out.

A brief of who the people were and what they had done, a slid show if anything and they could have the award. Have the damn photos taken and then onto the next person. It was irritating how these things took up the entire day. Had they not all come together to acknowledge that their findings were significant?

So why waste their times with presentations and ceremonies? Was it not obvious that these things were never about them and never for them? Wasting everyone’s time for the flashes of a camera. Wasting their time for what? Honestly what were they wasting their time for? The vultures to narrow in on them?

As if they could ever pick her bones.

She sighed the moment her bodyguards escorted her to the private bathrooms. “Give me a few moments to freshen up.” She instructed them as Grace handed her the handbag she had given over the moment they arrived at the presentation farce.

“Miss Luthor.” Faith had her hand pressed to her ear piece. “Mr. Luthor is requesting that you leave together.”

“That’s fine.” She wanted to go home anyway. “Has my brother left?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Grace responded. “He took a few pictures spoke to your father and left after your speech.”

“Big brother has his priorities in check.” She smiled before she sighed. “I’ll be back quickly.” She was tired, how was it that she was eleven years old and felt so much older and tired. Maybe it was the fate of a Luthor.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and moved her way down. The sink closest to the door was an obvious no. she looked and dismissed the closed stalls. She made her way to the centre of everything before she stopped. She rested her purse on the counter for the middle sink before she pushed her red hair back.

Her father loved her hair. Her brother too. She had grown up on them doting on the colour and the curls. Her father was happy to announce how he had hated his own hair growing up but on her he found it delightful.

She had spent an entire twenty minutes having her hair done for the ceremony and she was already tired of it. She rolled her eyes at her reflection before her hands dipped into her purse for a few ruffles. A headband went around her head that matched her green dress.

She kept an eye on her reflection as she worked to put her hair up into an efficient high ponytail. The only reason it was down was because of it would look for the photos. She could have worn it up, look serious but she was just tired of the entire thing. They knew so little about her, what was wrong with being a doll in their eyes for a while longer. It would lower their guards.

She reached for her lipstick next. Her father had been the one to have the colour made for her. It matched her skin tone perfectly.

Once she kept to using it for official events her father was perfectly fine with the lipstick. Besides, he knew her well enough. Stopping her from buying it just meant that eventually she would try to make her own.

Lena was a Luthor after all.

A toilet flushed in one of the stalls close to the door. Lena carefully began to put on her lipstick while her eyes were focused on the mirror and the view it gave her. Her eyes narrowed at the woman who cheerfully left the third stall.

Blonde, modest clothing and a bright smile on her face. She blinked at the sight of Lena before she began to speak. “I guess the ceremony is over huh.” She said brightly. “that ribbon on your dress. You’re one of the winners?” She questioned as she took steps towards the sinks.

“Stop right there.” Lena reached for the dispenser of tissues and began to blot her lips. “Another step closer to me and I’ll call my guards. You’ll be dead before you can get more than two steps Mrs Sullivan.”

“Oh.” The blonde paused as she folded her arms. “Wow, guess I’m on the list too huh.”

“Don’t be too flattered Watchtower.” Lena balled up the tissue and casually tossed it into her purse. “I make it my business to know all those around my brother. Everyone who would be busy in his ear. Those who have things against my father. But yes, you are on the list. You are from Smallville after all.”

“So thorough.” Chloe breathed.

“Oh yes.” Lena agreed as she met the woman’s eyes. “Even though I call you Sullivan the correct term is Queen. Even though you kept your name. that’s the name that I grew up to recognize on the list. I learned it for three reasons. Your annoying friend, your annoying husband and your annoying cousin.”

“You’re different than I had originally believed you would. Guess that’s a Luthor for you. A proper little lady and I don’t think you’re kidding about the body guards.” Chloe said softly. “You would wouldn’t you. You would order them in here to kill me.”

“My safety before everything else. Besides, you forced your way into here. I’m not certain to how as yet. Whether through abilities or bribing. I’m certain that in the end it will be some ridiculous bullshit. I don’t really care. What I do know is that you shouldn’t be here or talking to me but yet here you are. Meaning you have some motive and I should be on guard. If you force my hand your death is your fault.

“As someone who has been in this business for a long time.” Chloe said softly. “You’re starting to see the world. You’re leaving the penthouse and the towers. You’re smart, you are very smart I just want to tell you about the sort of person your Dad is.”

“And you’re the person to do it?” Lena laughed. “Let me tell you about yourself. Until my Dad blew int your little backward town you had nothing. Nothing to cling to, everything about Smallville and the inhabitants were a joke. If it wasn’t for Clark.” Lena hissed. “You would have had to scrap to get where you are today. If my Father hadn’t been friends with Clark. Your interviews, your passes. My Dad did things for you he would have never done because you were not his friend but Clark’s and what did you do?”

“You do know a lot. But you don’t know everything.” Chloe frowned. “I won’t deny that your Dad helped people out in Smallville but everything had a price with him.”

“That’s business.” Lena stated. “Nothing is free and even if he would have given it for free all of you in that pisshole of a town would have been looking for a price tag. He never owed that town anything but you acted like he did. All of you, he helped you. Protected you.” She hissed. “What kind of person my Dad really is?” She laughed. “You think my Dad hides his sins and mistakes from me? Just who do you think I am?”

“Wait-“

“I am Lena Lillian Luthor.” She faced Chloe. “I am the heir to Lexcorp. I am the sister to Kon-El. I am no damsel in distress. No shrinking violet. I am a researcher and scientist. I’ve been raised to take my place in this world.” Her hands made fists as she glared at Chloe. “I have not been wrapped up in tissues and cotton this entire time.” She hissed. “I have been learning and I have been watching. I have been watching you. All of you.”

“There is no way you know everything-“ Chloe raised her hands placatingly. “Look you at least see the need for the league right? And keeping your Dad in check?”

“The league?” Lena frowned. “That can burn.” She watched the woman’s eyes widen and smiled. “All of it, all of you old timers and the ones that oppose my brother and father. I wouldn’t life a finger to help you. My Dad to this day helps the league when it fucks up. when the world is in danger and what does that get him?” She motioned vigorously between herself and Chloe. “It gets his only daughter accosted in a bathroom in order for the league to try and turn her against him.”

“We just wanted you to know how dangerous your Dad is. It is the right thing to do.” Chloe stood stiffly. “This entire time we’ve been worried about your care. He’s been keeping you isolated.”

“The word is protected.” Lena corrected. “From you, if you can’t see what you’ve been doing wrong the league will burn. See I know my Dad is a dangerous man. He doesn’t hide it.” She whispered. “But I understand why he is dangerous. What matters is that he loves and protect me. We’re a family, we are loyal.” She turned back to the mirrors and gave Chloe a smile in the mirror. “If you had been paying attention to why I won today. You would know the dangerous Luthor isn’t my Dad. Soon he’s going to retire.” She warned softly. “Then it’s my turn.”

X

“My daring darling.” Her father’s hands were stroking her hair as the Luthor limo moved quickly through the streets. “You seem upset.”

“Daddy.” She pressed her face into her father’s coat and breathed in his scent. There was a faint trace of cigars that made her wrinkle her nose. “Why didn’t you just kill all of them?”

“Well.” Her father paused. “They were irritating but necessary. It was fun to see them run about like idiots. They had their own things keeping them back so you see they were never a real bother unlike now.” He admitted. “You know I usually don’t interfere with what Kon deems important but does this have to do with the list again?”

“I hate her.” Lena squeezed her father’s coat. “Why does she think that she can just by pass my security and talk to me like that? Why do they act like you never did things for them?”

“That’s the way pride works darling. And jealousy.” Her father laughed. “Greed, selfishness. Oh but at the end of the day that is how people from Smallville work. Until you differ from them they love you. But they are right, they are perfect. You have to conform to them and when you don’t it is blank slate time with only your sins remaining. Even the ones they said they excused.”

“I hate it.” Lena bit her lip. “It isn’t fair.”

“That’s why I have you.” Her father said softly. “It’s why I have Kon. That’s all I need. Our little family is all I need. Sweetheart.” He patted her hair. “Being a Luthor is not easy, you have to take it from all directions but when it is your loved ones being attacked it hurts the worst.”

“You’re not perfect.” She sniffled. “But neither are they and they don’t even do their work properly. Not directly killing someone is nothing to be proud of. There are so many loopholes. They aren’t the good guys, they are just the powerguys.”

“Oh darling.” Her father sighed. “I know, I know but don’t think about them. They are best to be observed not interacted with. We put measures into place to curb their influence and powers and you know what we do? We change the world with our own strength. What they can never do.”

Lena laughed into her father’s coat and found her shoulders relaxing. He was right, she had her fledgling company. She was making breakthroughs. Her confrontation was not even a setback because she knew that the league was still lacking information on her. And soon one day they would come, all of them on their knees begging her a Luthor for help and she would say no. She would save the world on her own.


End file.
